1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gripping assistive devices. More specifically, the present invention comprises a modular gripping assistive device which can be easily adapted to assist individuals with various levels of disability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals have disabilities affecting their fine motor skills. The extent of the disability varies from one individual to another and is dependent on many factors, including the type of disease or injury that causes the disability, the stage of the disease or level of injury, and the effectiveness of rehabilitation efforts. The level of disability may vary from complete disablement of the gross motor skills of the arms to partial disablement of the fine motor skills of the fingers, hands, and/or arms.
Individuals with fine motor skill impairment often need help with gripping various objects such as writing utensils and eating utensils. Many assistive devices have been provided to provide greater independence to individuals suffering from these types of disabilities. These devices are typically customized to suit the individual. For example, some gripping assistive devices are made for individuals who cannot use their fingers to grip while others are made for individuals who can use their fingers to grip but can only move their arms over a limited range.
Despite the existence of these devices, in many cases there is a need for a gripping assistive device which can be easily adapted to the individual's specific disability. For example, some individuals suffer from progressive disabilities in which the nature of the disability changes over time. These individuals may need to regularly obtain new gripping assistive devices as the level and nature of the disability changes. Also, some instructors and rehabilitation specialists work with many different students or patients. In these situations, the students and patients typically have different levels of disability. In order to meet the needs of these individuals the instructor or rehabilitation specialist often needs an assortment of aides. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simple, adaptable gripping aid that can be used by individuals with various levels of physical impairment.